worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
Rustbucket Stadium
Rustbucket Stadium is a location in Ornament Valley. It is a racing stadium where the Rustbucket Race-O-Rama is held every year, as well as where Mater, Bubba, Tater and Tater Jr. raced the towing rights. The stadium was also used for the race between Lightning McQueen and Count Spatula with his gang. History In Cars: The Video Game, while Lightning McQueen was driving through Ornament Valley, he saw Mater in front of the Rustbucket Stadium continuously banging into a board. He drives up to him, wondering what he was doing. Mater says that he's practicing for his big race, the Rustbucket Race-O-Rama. Then, Tommy Joe came and banged Lightning, as a way of saying hi. Mater asks Lightning if he would like to help them with their race, but he decides to sit this one out. Soon, the race happened. Mater wins the race and earns a boost tank as a prize, which he gives to Lightning as a present. Later, Luigi and Guido fit Lightning with monster truck tires so he could race the monster trucks in the Rustbucket Stadium. In Cars: Mater-National Championship, after Stadium Race 1, Lightning reminds Mater of the English race car that he will be racing with in the Rustbucket Stadium. Mater was excited for it, until he realized that he wasn't ready, so he drove away to go practice. Soon, Mater finishes practicing and goes to the Rustbucket Stadium. He was surprised to see none of his cousins practicing. Tommy Joe explains that they have been watching the English rally car for the last hour. The rally car, whose name was Emma, caught Mater's interest. When she looks at him, he asks his cousins to act natural and pretend to look like they are practicing. Emma laughs and says, "They've got their rock over us." Mater and his cousins, along with Fred, have three races in the Rustbucket Stadium. Right before the fourth race, Emma accidentally runs into Mater. Emma apologizes, but Mater claims to have felt nothing. They then talk about his races and introduce themselves to each other, then wish each other luck for the next race. Soon, they have that fourth race which Mater wins. After the race, Mater gives Emma a tour of Radiator Springs. In Cars: Race-O-Rama, Mater was playing with his tow hook in front of the Rustbucket Stadium when his old rivals, Bubba, Tater and Tater Jr. came to remind him of the time they planned to race for the towing rights of Radiator Springs. Throughout the story, Tater and Tater Jr. were slowly becoming friends with Mater. After Bubba's Bucket Bash, even though Tater and Tater Jr. lost, they felt like they won, since their new friend (Mater) won, and his name rhymes with theirs. Bubba got angry and drove away, vowing his revenge. Several races happen in the Rustbucket Stadium, and they're not only Rustbucket Derby events. There are also Guido Kart Race 2, Monster Truck Mayhem 1 and Monster Truck Mayhem 2. The Rustbucket Derby events include Smash Up 1, Smash Up 2, Smash Up 3, and Bubba's Bucket Bash. Gallery rustbucket_sideview.jpg|The stadium in Cars: The Video Game. Names in other languages pt-br:Estádio Rustbucket Category:Places and Locations Category:Cars: The Video Game Category:Cars: Mater-National Championship Category:Cars: Race-O-Rama